1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled platform for a container which is adapted to provide a centrally located compartment for receiving a five gallon bucket surrounded by a plurality of peripheral compartments located on the platform for further storage utility and easy, convenient access to the user of the wheeled platform.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of bucket containers for transporting tools, gardening implements, or more generally for carrying materials in vehicles, boating activities or home work performing activities is well known in the prior art. The prior art is replete with a myriad of special purpose designs developed for specific objectives and requirements. For example, Schiek, U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,458, discloses a bucket in which the bottom is so constructed that a base normally forming a part of the bucket may be quickly disconnected from the bucket bottom when the occasion requires and when connected therewith will enable the bucket to be slid easily and noiselessly, from point to point, over a supporting surface without injury to the bucket bottom. In Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,981, there is disclosed a scrub bucket assembly consisting of a mobile base which serves as a support for a frame, which is adapted to receive a pair of bucket-like receptacles, one adapted to contain soap suds to be used in scrubbing floors, walls, windows, and the like, and the other receptacles adapted to contain clear rinsing water.
Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,889, discloses a wheeled support for containers having a bottom flange thereon. The wheeled carrier is adjustable to adapt to various diameters of containers and provides a clamping means along the outer periphery thereof so as to grip a downwardly projecting flange on the bottom of the container. Bard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,548, discloses a wheeled bucket used in floor cleaning operations having a resilient bumper assembly installed along the lower periphery so as to prevent damage to the bucket or furniture which it may bump into.
Hampton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,867, discloses a bucket trolley having a resilient engaging wall for retaining a standard size bucket containing a load. The trolley includes a set of wheels and an interchangeable handle. The bucket is retained by the resilient engaging wall such that the trolley is lifted along with the bucket for moving up and down stairs. Stephan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,220, discloses a dolly with an upwardly extending edge that conforms to the size of a standard five gallon bucket. The upstanding edge on the dolly prevents the bucket from tipping as it is pushed or pulled around the worksite. The upstanding edge also contains tightening means in the form of thumb screws at 90° circumferentially spaced intervals, which are hand tightened to prevent the bucket from tipping. Finally, Tagariello, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,467, discloses a bucket stand which includes a base and at least one receptacle extending generally vertically, provided for storage of elongated items. The stand includes clamp means to secure the bucket or pail to the base with an interference fit. The base includes circumferentially spaced struts connected to the ring base which clamps the bucket. Receptacles, connected to the ring base by the struts, are provided to provide storage of elongated items.
Although these various prior art bucket stands or dollies solve some of the shortcomings of the prior art, many provide solutions to single problems identified with the use of prior art bucket stands or dollies. Therefore, what is needed is a wheeled container platform that does not waste material by using deep wells high lips, or expanded peripheral envelope to prevent the bucket from tipping; does not require the time consuming effort of having to loosen screws or thumb screws in order to secure or remove the bucket to or from the platform; is cost effective, easy to manufacture and ergonomically stable in all of its various uses; is convenient to use by providing additional storage receptacles which are conveniently accessible to the user while being easily moved about the worksite without concern of the wheeled platform and associated bucket tipping over.